Death Stadium
~ THE STADIUM OF DEATH! ~ Link to the original could be found here. Pokemon Death Stadium Pokémon Creepypasta- Death Stadium 12 years ago, back in 2000, Nintendo and HAL Laboratory had released the first game where you could see your Pokémon battle in 3D: Pokémon Stadium. As a pokemon fan, I was so excited for this: To see my Pokémon in 3D. I went to the Gamestop by my house with my mom to buy it. When we stepped into Gamestop a new atmosphere took over: A gamer atmosphere that took hold of me. I spotted the game box on the 2nd to bottom shelf. I called my mom over to the shelf where it was and picked up the game box. "That's the game? She asked me. I nodded and ran to the check-out counter where the Gamestop employees were. My mom followed and got out my wallet from her purse to pay the $50 for the game. The Gamestop employee looked at the game and got a confused look. "Funny, we weren't supposed to restock these until next week. They were sold out yesterday." "Well lucky of you guys to have one more left." I said to the man. "Yeah I guess." Replied the employee. He rang up the game and I paid for the game and ran out of Gamestop. After we had driven home I jumped out of my Mom's Ford Explorer and ran inside and took my coat off. My mom hollered after me "Slow down Sonic!" I smiled half in pleasure and half in embarrassment at the one of my many nicknames. This one was after the speedy blue hedgehog that I got from having the compelling desire to run everywhere. I ran to my room at the front of the house and plopped down in front of my 25 inch T.V. On a small television stand that was hooked up to a VCR beside my Windows 95 laptop. I unhooked the VCR prongs from the T.V. and plugged in my Pikachu N64 that I had gotten for Christmas 4 days ago. I took out Hey You Pikachu and inserted the Pokémon Stadium cartridge. I was so excited to see my Pokémon from Blue version come to life in 3D I couldn't sit still. I inserted Blue into the control pak and into the controller and pushed the pokeball "on" switch which made Pikachu's cheeks light up and watched the intro opening. But. There was no sound. At all. I checked to see if the TV's volume wasn't muted or turned down but it wasn't, actually it was all the way up. I thought maybe the audio prong wasn't plugged in so I looked in the back of the T.V. It was plugged in tight. I turned off the game and re-started it. Now the volume came up perfectly but in a lower than expected pitch. I blew that off and went to the gym leader castle to finally see my Pokémon in 3D. I selected to battle Brock first. Bug Catcher was up first and I easily defeated him with Blaze, my charizard. But as it showed the results I noticed the boy, he was crying with dark spots that looked like bruises on his face. Did the programmers really make the NPC's loosing look like that so it would be hard to be satisfied with a win? I went on with the other 2 trainers and finally went up to challenge Brock. I knew it would be tough since I had the guts to use Charmander. (Or Charmeleon since I piddled around in Viridian Forest and got him to evolve.) I chose my Pokémon and the battle began. The announcer announced our Pokémon but he wasn't as"energized" as I'd seen him to be when I watched other people play this at their house. He sounded angry, and a hint of fear pinged in his voice. I was a little bit shocked and afraid. Brock sent out his Graveler and it dug a hole, preparing to use dig. I had sent out my Seadra and had told her to use surf but it didn't work. Graveler came back up and pounded into Seadra sending her flying backwards. Seadra didn't lose much HP but a bruise and a scratch appeared on her middle and face. I didn't see this happen to my friend's Pokémon before so I got a little nervous. I commanded Seadra to use Hydro Pump and Graveler went down. But not in the ordinary way. Graveler was weathering away, like a real rock. It cried out in pain as it slowly dissolved into tiny pieces of sediment. I gasped at the sight of Graveler…. Dying? I never thought of a Pokémon graphically dying in front in a battle that was scary. Brock now sent out his Onix as I switched to Blaze for a good challenge. Onix roared and Brock commanded it to use Bind. I groaned at that move knowing that there was nothing I could do besides switching out and I was NOT doing that. Onix Squeezed my helpless Charizard as Blaze's HP went down slowly for 5 turns (I STILL hate when a move that can go on goes for the maximum for the other person but not me.) I waited for the attack to stop with only a little bit of HP lost. Onix freed Blaze from bind and Blaze let out a weakened cry. He wasn't out yet so I commanded Flamethrower on Onix. (I was 5 okay.) And took off a good portion of HP and burned it. How very unusual for a rock to get burned. Blaze seemed to smirk out of pleasure as he watched the rock snake burn. He suddenly slashed it apart without my command and the rock snake broke into individual parts. Onix was flung in all directions and broke even further into smaller peices. Hitting the walls and dropping. The excess fire spreading. The announcer spoke. "Onix is down!" Brock's speech bubble came up and was being narrated in his voice. "ONIX NOOO!" Then the power went out. By that time the sun had set and it was 6 o'clock P.M. already. But strangely even though the power was out the T'V' popped back on. First with static then the VCR screen. I curiously turned on the N64 again to see if it would work and it did. Actually it resumed right where it had shut off. Onix was sill apart on the ground and Blaze was still smirking, amused by its demise. I was beginning to get into the all out fear stage instead of just freaked out. I tried returning Blaze to his Pokeball but the game wouldn't let me. Brock didn't do anything. The game quieted. I could hear cries of pain and suffering coming from the Gym Leader. "What. Have. You. Done?" The announcer spoke through the cries and silence in a raspy voice. "Keep that murderous BEAST away from us ya hear? AWAY !" I shuddered. Blaze smiled at me. His fangs gleaming. "This didn't happen." I kept telling myself it was all a dream. I dropped the controller. Too shocked to stay in the area for much longer, I fled my bedroom I couldn't face that any longer. The announcer's voice and pain flooded my head. "Blaze. Why? You were my friend. Why would you do such horrible things?" I said to myself. I locked myself in a closet to think and get away from all that. I never played that copy of Pokémon Stadium ever again. It wasn't until 5 years later that my baby brother got into my stuff and deleted the file with Blaze and all my other Pokémon on it. But Blaze's spirit still haunts my very soul even today. The copy of that possesed game lies buried somewhere in Phlugerville T.X. If you ever find it, DO NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT PLAY IT! Category:Haunted Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Real life haunting Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Blood